


【农坤】极乐之宴

by Ning02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ning02/pseuds/Ning02
Summary: 伪现实向all  for  music坤绝对主导 农OOC
Kudos: 46





	【农坤】极乐之宴

“怎么订的十八楼？”  
“想拉你一起下地狱。”

————————————————————

陈立农开门的动作算不得谨慎，不光不谨慎，甚至过于大方，往常那些在镁光灯下，在长枪大炮中的谨言慎行在组合解散以后都随着NPC一并变成了过去式。

就算被发现了能怎么样，不过是前队友叙旧。

门是特意给他留的，欠了条缝，就算他大剌剌地推也没发出什么响动。

窗帘必定是透不过光的，总不能给那些心怀不轨的人机会。

所以房间里就有了与正午不符的暗，床上蓝牙耳机跳动着幽绿色的光，陈立农捡起一只戴在耳朵里，眉尖越凑越近，浴室里的水声交杂着耳机里压抑着轻微的换气声，陈立农躺在床上等了十几分钟，眉头紧了又松。

“来了？正好去洗澡吧。”蔡徐坤穿着浴袍赤脚走出来，手里还拿着浴巾擦拭往下淌水的发丝，见陈立农纹丝不动不动挑了挑眉：“累了？”

“怎么洗澡的时候还不关门？”惯常温柔的声线里掺了点硬茬子，蔡徐坤听完后勾了勾唇。

“除了你又不会有人过来，而且我已经嘱咐过了。”

陈立农闭了闭眼，压下这份被对方漫不经心勾起来的怒火继续发问。

“怎么定的十八楼？”  
往常偷偷出去打炮两人总还算有仪式感，不是订在21层就是订在12层，暧昧着狂欢。

“明明是17B。”蔡徐坤甩甩头，水珠溅在陈立农脸上，激的他闭紧了眼。

紧接着就是覆在脸颊上的唇，轻轻啄了他一下便起身，睁眼正对上对方那双氤氲着一层潮湿水汽的眼，眼尾和苹果肌上还有被熏出来的红。

蔡徐坤同他对视了一会儿，然后贴着他耳廓说：“订在十八楼，想拉你一起下地狱啊。”

说完还轻笑了一声，刚好耳机里刚唱完了一句：“起死回生后疯了渡成了妖。”

陈立农磨了磨牙，低骂了声妖精。

“好听吗？这是晚上要演出的那版。”坐直身子的人变得一本正经，伸手摘了陈立农戴的那只耳机，仿佛刚才挑逗陈立农的另有其人。

他就知道。

他就知道蔡徐坤这时候找他可不是为了叙旧，更不是为了被操，这人就像个疯子，就像之前说的下地狱一样的疯子，大概只是想让自己亢奋起来在舞台上高潮。

All for music.

—

“你生气了？”被攥住手腕往浴室扯的时候，蔡徐坤仍旧是配合甚至顺从的，只是目光懒懒散散。

“嘶～别咬坏了，一会儿还要上台呢。”他总是知道怎么能让陈立农粗暴起来。果然这句话以后，陈立农牙尖碾过他嘴唇时更加用力了。

他故意的，就是不想沉湎在对方营造的温柔假象里。

这个弟弟可不是只白净无暇的大兔子。

可能是楼层问题水流并不迅猛，中规中矩冲刷在两人身上，蔡徐坤背抵着莹白瓷砖，冰凉，忍不住攀附有热水重刷下来的地方，就比如陈立农。

下巴被捏在小他两岁的弟弟手里，迫使他想闭嘴都难，这些技巧还是他教给陈立农的，也不知道什么时候就青出于蓝了。

被水浸湿的刘海被陈立农全部背过头去，露出那双俯视别人时稍显凌厉的眉眼，紧盯着蔡徐坤的唇，只是分寸感勒着他不能放肆，所以之前在脑海里想了想唇瓣洇出血珠的样子并没付诸行动。

方才拥吻的激烈，如今猛然抽离，涎水混着花洒的水狠狠呛了蔡徐坤一口，这是弟弟的报复。

陈立农低头看蔡徐坤稍显狼狈的样子笑了笑：“坤坤呐，你这每次用人才想起我的行事风格可不太好。”

“唔，这不是正巧，我也想你了。”蔡徐坤只需要眨眨眼，就能从眸底卷上来几分意乱情迷，讨巧地叼住陈立农的喉结，绵软舌尖打了个转就打胸腔共振里听得了一声闷哼。

很快小腹就被硬邦邦的东西顶住，陈立农自那一声闷哼之后就没什么反应了，直到完全硬了才扣住对方后脑往自己肩窝里埋。

“骗人不好，你是想它了吧。”说完抓着人的手往那东西上放，蔡徐坤当然不害羞，指尖带着微薄凉意握住了那个滚烫的东西，被扣在肩窝里的声音低闷：“也想。”

说完明显感觉握着的东西跳了一下，他轻轻笑了笑，然后啃了啃陈立农的锁骨：“不生气了？”

换来的是比刚才更粗暴的对待，陈立农扳起他两条腿，他只能老老实实盘在陈立农腰上，背部与墙面贴合的更近。

“啧～冷～疼。”既然无法在脸上勾画痕迹，小狼当然要在别的地方画下地盘。

胸口快红透的果子被过路小狼叼在嘴里，厮磨舔咬，蔡徐坤再硬气这地方也最敏感，百试不厌。

果不其然眼尾很快就红得更深，喘息声也冲破喉咙，短促地勾引侵略者。

感受到肩膀上的拒力陈立农便放弃了能把人惹疼的动作，开始轻柔缓慢的吮吸起来，刚才也不知道是不是咬出了细小伤口，如今动作和缓下来，疼痛的余温里爬上了让人颤栗的魔法，一股奇异又猛烈的感觉从胸口窜上脑门，是从未有过的，以至于蔡徐坤在这个瞬间开始失神，目光真正的迷离起来。

陈立农抬眼瞧他，听他无意识的催促弯起了眼。

所以就别总高高在上的，这样的反应才是对主导人的尊重。

蔡徐坤在陈立农炙热唇齿离开胸尖之后，主动将另一颗还未被采撷的果子送到人跟前，陈立农却向后闪，伸手关了水阀，温度骤然下降，他看到蔡徐坤身上一点一点起来的鸡皮疙瘩和一个软滥肿胀却更加鲜活的红点，同另一个相比胀大了一圈，显得另一颗楚楚又可怜。

“好冷。”蔡徐坤半睁着眼讨饶般看他，陈立农握住那纤瘦的肩膀，舔了舔他的耳垂。

怀里的人急促颤抖，陈立农又舔了一下，然后笑吟吟的跟他说：“你活该。”

—

“唔，去床上。”

“上了润滑液？”一只手指轻松戳进目的地，陈立农顿了顿，旋即笑出声来。

“蔡徐坤，你真没长心吧。”

陈立农边说边抽出手指，在后庭边缘打着转，时不时轻轻戳刺一下穴口“那不用我扩张了吧？”

说完将人放下翻身压在墙上。

蔡徐坤盘了陈立农许久，双腿发软，刚刚落地却猛地被操了进来，呻吟声抑制不住地高亢发出，身子却没声音这么坚实，往下滑落。

“你不是已经等不及了，为什么还去床上？”

“农农……”

“还说得出话哦坤哥。”

伸手往上捞了捞蔡徐坤，手揽在对方小腹上摩挲，语气认真又玩味：“没有欸。”

说完往前挺了挺腰，蔡徐坤薄白的小腹上就凸出了一小块。

“淦！陈立农！”蔡徐坤被他这恶劣举动顶的头皮发麻，羞耻夹杂着舒爽直往天灵盖上钻。

“坤哥。”陈立农笑笑：“你又骗我哦，除了我你就没找过别的男人了。”

“嘶～还是这么紧。”  
“你说如果我把你操的下不来床了，你会不会想杀了我？”  
“你肯定会的。”

陈立农在一边自说自话，动作却不停，简直把蔡徐坤的身体当做了战场，大开大合抽插，一下操得比一下用力，让蔡徐坤想骂他都没力气开口。

年轻人体力旺盛的让他害怕，一次又一次不知疲倦的深入，他真怕自己下不来床。

乃至于他不得不呜呃服软。

“农农～农农…错了…”蔡徐坤糯糯低声说了一句，陈立农忽然凑近：“你刚说什么？”

“我错了，饶了我……”眼睛里的水珠不再是蒸汽的加成，反而是陈立农的杰作，蔡徐坤舔了舔发干的唇。

分不清是不是对方故作委屈，可陈立农还是见不得蔡徐坤这样，虽然一言不发，动作却慢了下来。

“哥哥，你总得满足我啊。”在蔡徐坤耳边叹了一声，陈立农将他转过来抱在怀里。

确实太冷了，身上冷得像冰块，蔡徐坤如释重负，窝在陈立农怀里，却猛的被端起来往卧室走，那东西还插在他身体里，随着步子微弱的颠簸一点点刺探着他最敏感的地方。

被那么猛烈的操干都没现在这么强烈的感觉，可如今放松下来只觉得腰眼一酸，肠液便不受控的泌了出来，陈立农诧异地感应着忽如其来的热流，紧接着坏笑：“舒服吗？”

自然没指望蔡徐坤回应他，将人搁在床上便顺着刚才的劲轻轻插了两下。

“唔～别…”小坤坤猛烈抽动，忽然被陈立农窝在手里。

“我果然给哥哥伺候舒服了。”

前后双重的夹击让蔡徐坤如坠云端，陈立农还不紧不慢磨着那块凸点，蔡徐坤微张着口喘息，终于是忍不住求了一声，才让陈立农痛痛快快插下去。

几乎与此同时，他就射了出来。

射精的舒爽与短暂的思维空档不知道让他浪叫了几声，当他反应过以后陈立农还不肯放过的攻城略地。

“爽了？”

他忽然觉得这孩子今天话太多，却只能顺从地点点头，抱住陈立农的腰蹭蹭他。

嗓子喑哑：“快点儿农农。”

—

“你应该谢谢我。这才叫起死回生。”

事后两人昏昏沉沉睡到四点钟，蔡徐坤半睁着眼扣住陈立农的腰，却不想对方已经醒了。

醒了以后和他说的第一句话就是这个。

漆黑房间里只有浴室门口放出的光，蔡徐坤于黑暗中勉强读出陈立农的表情，然后笑笑揉了揉他的头。

“回去吧。”

—

“今天有没有期待的演出或前辈歌手？”  
“有啊……坤坤的，坤坤的今天我也要看。”

“他有私下给你透露表演什么节目吗？”  
“刚刚就聊了。”  
“所以你们已经见过了？”  
“对，因为刚刚在入口，还有休息的酒店我们就在一块。”

情比金坚是不是真的陈立农不知道，但上没上过他真的知道。

————————————————————

“农农真的，好兄弟，好兄弟。”

————————————————————

END


End file.
